neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hammer Bro.
Hammer Bro., also known as Hammer Brothers or , is a recurring enemy in the ''Mario'' series of video games. Created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, it is a subspecies of Koopa Troopa that walks upright and attacks by throwing hammer projectiles at the player character. Different variations of the Hammer Bro, named after the type of projectile they throw, include Boomerang Bro. and Fire Bro. The Hammer Bro. has appeared in nearly every Super Mario game since its first appearance in Super Mario Bros., also appearing in various merchandise, spinoff games, and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Appearances In the Super Mario series Hammer Bro. first appeared in Super Mario Bros., where they jump from platforms and throw hammers at Mario. In the game, they were usually found in pairs. They later appeared in its sequel, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, where they are found more commonly, and although they were absent in Super Mario Bros. 2, they did appear in Super Mario Bros. 3, in which they behaved in the same way as they did in the original game. However, more varieties of Hammer Bro. were added, including the Boomerang Bro, whose boomerangs returned to them, the Fire Bro, which spat fireballs, and the Sumo Bro, which was considerably larger and could pound the ground. Although the basic Hammer Bro. was again absent from Super Mario World, another two new subspecies were added, the "Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro.", and the "Sumo Bro.". They would later appear in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2 (the first time that Hammer Bro. would appear in a three-dimensional Mario game), Super Mario 3D Land and New Super Mario Bros. 2. ]] Other appearances Hammer Bros. appeared in most of the ''Mario spin-off games, such as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the Paper Mario series, the Mario & Luigi series, the Mario Party series, Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, the Mario sports games and Super Princess Peach. They also appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy and an Adventure Mode enemy. Hammer Bros. appear in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 television series, as well as in printed media such as Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books. Reception The Hammer Bros. were listed on the eight most underrated characters list by CNET editor Nate Lanxon, who compared the duo in the first Super Mario Bros. to other enemies in the series which would merely walk aimlessly in the level. GameDaily listed Hammer Bros. as the fifth best Mario enemy, citing the difficulty involved in defeating them. Nintendo Power listed the Hammer Bros. as one of the things that they love to hate, citing the difficulty involved in defeating or avoiding them. IGN listed Hammer Bro. as one of the characters they wanted for the now-released Mario Kart 7, saying "But I say who's more distinctive that the Hammer Brothers? If Nintendo's going to be placing regularly recurring enemy grunts in driver spots, I'm amazed things have progressed this far without the Hammer Bros. getting the call" and that "The terrifying twin turtles were the most devious and dangerous foes in the original Super Mario Bros. besides Bowser himself". Hammer Bros was listed 2nd in Nintendo 3DS Daily's top 10 characters more common in recent games, claiming "Super Mario World already kind of screwed them over by sticking them on winged blocks and having them appear only ever so often, but they’ve technically been absent from the platformers for two whole console generations!" References External links *Hammer Bro. at Super Mario Wiki, an external wiki Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Fictional turtles Category:Mario enemies Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game characters introduced in 1985